


The Wolf In Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gabe Is Greenber's Brother, Gen, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Season/Series 06, Werewolf Greenberg, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: During a confrontation between the lacrosse team and McCall pack, Greenberg decides it's time to finally tell the truth about who he is.





	The Wolf In Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Supernatural.
> 
> Loosely based around [this post](https://goblet-of-stress.tumblr.com/post/164720934484/i-wish-this-could-happen) on Tumblr

Zac stands back, watching as the members of the lacrosse team approach the members of the McCall pack. They’re holding their lacrosse sticks, and they look angry. He’s noticed the tension brewing for a while but has been hoping it would all pass. Unfortunately it only looks like it’s getting worse.

“You’re not welcome here,” a kid named Trevor spits out. 

“Yeah we don’t want your kind on our field or in our school or even in our town,” another kid named Kade says. 

“We’re not here to fight,” Scott tells them, holding up his hands. “We just want to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Nolan asks. 

“Maybe if you understood…”

“We understand perfectly,” Trevor says. “You’re all monsters. You bring nothing but pain and death and destruction to this town.”

“Yeah, and we know that it’s either you or us,” Kade says.

“And we choose us,” Trevor finishes. 

“And if we have to fight you, we will,” Kade tells them.

Some of the other team members don’t look so sure about facing down a pack of werewolves, but they all stand their ground.

Zac sighs and steps forward, moving across the field towards the McCall pack. He can sense the confusion from both sides, one member of the team even yelling, “What the hell are you doing Greenberg?”

Zac turns to face them. He slowly removes his helmet and smirks, “Joining the right side. The side I’ve been supporting since the very beginning.”

He lets his eyes flash gold, revealing the secret he’s kept hidden for years. There’s a chorus of “what the hells?” from both sides.

Finally, Scott, steps up and puts his hand on his shoulder. When he speaks, his voice is low so the team can’t hear him. “You know you could have told us?”

“I know,” Zac replies, just as quietly. “But I wasn’t really using my abilities. And you know, social anxiety and spending time basically being a recluse. It was easier not to get involved.”

Scott nods, “I get that. So why come out now?”

“It was time,” Zac says. “I know choosing when most of the town is angry and against the supernatural seems a little insane, but I needed to finally do the right thing.”

“I’m glad you did,” Scott tells him with a smile. 

“So is Greenberg part of the pack now?” Liam asks.

Scott looks over at him, “Well that’s up to him.”

Zac thinks about it. He knows there are risk involved, but it would be nice to be part of something. So he nods, “I’d like that.”

“Hello!” Trevor yells, waving his stick in the air. “We’re kind of about to fight here.”

Scott shakes his head, “No, we’re not. We were never going to fight you.”

“What? Why not?” Kade asks.

“That’s not who we are,” Scott says. He puts an arm around Zac’s shoulders and starts leading him away. The others fall into line behind them. 

“You know they’re not going to let this go,” Zac says.

“Of course they’re not,” Liam says. “But we’re not going to give in and fight them.”

“So what do we do?” Mason asks.

“What we’ve always done,” Scott says. “Stand our ground but don’t retaliate. We’re not going to give them an excuse to believe we’re the monsters they think we are.”

“So just stand there if they try to beat the shit out of us?” Theo asks.

“If that’s what it comes down to,” Scott says. “But I’m hoping it won’t.”

“And if it does?”

“We’ll deal with it,” Scott says. “I know it’s not ideal, but none of this is. The important thing is that we stick together. And remember that these people are our teammates and neighbors, people we’ve known a long time. They’re just afraid and that fear is making them act in ways they normally wouldn’t.”

“That and Monroe and Gerard whispering in their ears,” Lydia says.

“There’s apparently a lot I need to be caught up on,” Zac says.

“You have no idea,” Mason says.

“Not all of it is important right now,” Scott says. “But we will bring you up to speed on what’s important.”

“You second guessing your decision to join us yet?” Liam asks him.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were,” Theo tells him.

Liam elbows Theo in the side, “Shut up. You’re not helping.”

Zac just shrugs, “I question every day why I didn’t pack up and leave with Danny when he asked me to.”

“So why didn’t you?” Scott asks.

Zac looks across the parking lot to where Gabe is standing, talking to a frantic Nolan, “My brother.”

“Your brother is Gabe?” Liam asks, looking startled. “Does he know?”

“You mean, what I am?” Zac asks. He watches as Gabe’s eyes narrow, and look towards him. He doesn’t look happy. “He does now.”

“Do you think he’d hurt you?” Liam asks him.

He’d like to believe Gabe wouldn’t. He always looked up to Zac as a kid. But then he got older and got his own interests. Ones that weren’t exactly in line with Zac’s. “I don’t know,” Zac says.

“Intense,” Mason breathes.

“Well lucky for you we all have our family drama,” Theo tells him.

“Do you want to talk to him?” Scott asks. “We can stick around if you do, in case things get heated?”

Zac looks over to where Gabe is still glaring at him. His fingers twitch over something on his belt, and Zac swallows thickly. “Now might not be the best time.”

Scott nods and squeezes his shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“Really?” Liam asks. “Because Gabe is kind of the one leading the whole thing. At least with the high schoolers.”

“I’m sure that’s really helpful Liam,” Theo comments. 

“You two have been spending too much time together,” Mason mutters.

Zac let's Scott lead him across the parking lot. When he opens the passenger’s door to a powder blue jeep, he gets inside without question. He’s buckling his seatbelt when his phone dings, alerting him to a new text message.

** Gabe: I don’t want to kill you, but you better be careful. This town isn’t friendly to your kind, and I can only do so much. **

Zac lets out a long breath. He looks out the window to see Gabe watching them. Maybe there is hope for them after all. As for the rest of the town… 

Well, he’s just going to have to trust that Scott and the others know what they’re doing. They’ve managed to make it this far though. So they must be doing something right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
